The Crow: City of Angels (1996)
| running time = 84 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $13,000,000 | gross revenue = $17,883,659 (US) $7,500,000 (Foreign) 25,383,659 (Total) | preceded by = The Crow | followed by = The Crow: Salvation }}The Crow: City of Angels is an American action film with elements of supernatural fantasy and Gothic horror. It is the second installment in the ongoing The Crow film series and was directed by Tim Pope and written by David S. Goyer based on concepts originally developed by J.O. Barr. It was produced by Dimension Films - a subsidiary of Miramax Films and released theatrically in the United States on August 30th, 1996. The film is set in Los Angeles, California and takes place some ten years or more after the events of the first film. The movie stars Vincent Perez as Ashe Corven, the second individual who rises from his own grave to seek vengeance against those responsible for not only his own death, but also that of a loved one. Gifted with the preternatural strength and reflexes bestowed upon him by the mystical crow, Ashe wages a bloody war of vengeance against drug kingpin Judah Earl and his cronies. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * This film is alternatively known by the title The Crow 2. * The movie was shot at Front Street Studios in Los Angeles, California. * The Crow: City of Angels was released theatrically in the UK on November 22nd, 1996. * The Crow: City of Angels grossed $9,785,111 over it's opening weekend. It was screened in 2,434 theaters. The movie grossed $7,500,000 in foreign receipts. * The movie was nominated for the IHG Award for the category of Best Movie at the International Horror Guild Awards in 1997. Cast & Crew * This movie marks the film debut of director Tim Pope. Pope actually specializes in directing music videos and music documentary features. * The Stephen Carpenter that appears in this film is a guitarist for the Deftones. He is not to be confused with The Dorm That Dripped Blood director Stephen Carpenter. * Iggy Pop, who plays Curve, is actually a punk rock singer whose career began in the early 1960s and he is known for his innovative contributions to the protopunk genre as well as his wild and often unpredictable stage antics. Home Video * The Crow: City of Angels was released in VHS format in the United States in 1996 and in PAL format in Europe that same year. It was re-released on VHS in the US on October 7th, 1997 by Walt Disney Video. * The Crow: City of Angels was released on DVD in widescreen format by Buena Vista Home Entertainment on February 4th, 1998. The Collector's Series edition DVD was released by Dimension Films on March 20th, 2001. The film was re-released by Echo Bridge Home Entertainment on April 12th, 2011. * The Crow: City of Angels was released in Blu-ray format by Echo Bridge Home Entertainment on May 3rd, 2011. It was also packaged with The Crow: Wicked Prayer as a double-feature Blu-ray set, which was released by Echo Bridge on April 19th, 2011. This Day in History Recommendations The Crow film series * The Crow * The Crow: Salvation * The Crow: Wicked Prayer * The Crow: Stairway to Heaven See also External Links * * The Crow: City of Angels at Wikipedia * The Crow: City of Angels at The Crow Wiki * Footnotes Gallery Crow 2 001.jpg Crow 2 002.jpg Crow 2 003.jpg Crow 2 004.jpg Crow 2 005.jpg Crow 2 006.jpg Crow 2 007.jpg Crow 2 008.jpg Crow 2 009.jpg Crow 2 010.jpg Crow 2 011.jpg Crow 2 012.jpg Crow 2 013.jpg Crow 2 014.jpg Crow 2 015.jpg Crow 2 016.jpg Crow 2 017.jpg Crow 2 018.jpg Crow 2 019.jpg Crow 2 020.jpg Crow 2 021.jpg Crow 2 022.jpg Crow 2 023.jpg Crow 2 024.jpg References 2000s; Beetles; Birds; Burn victims; California; Cats; Crows; Danny; Defenestration; Drowning; Exploding bodies; Eye injuries; Grace; Gunshot victims; Halloween; Hangings; Head injuries; Impalement; Insects; Los Angeles; Mask; Pseudo-Zombies; Resurrection; Sarah; Stabbings; Zeke ---- Category:1996 films Category:2nd installments Category:Dimension Films Category:Miramax Films